vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
Favorite Fabric Stores
A - E Archive Edition Textiles Gorgeous''' reproduction''' Arts & Crafts style home decorating fabrics -- great for handbags. As Cute As A Button The premier sewing button shop for buttons of every shape, color and size! They have over 8000 styles to choose from. Belsize Square Fabric Australian fabric store offering stunning designer fabrics for crafters and quilters. Huge range, new collections and free delivery. Having a closing down sale; everything is reduced. B Sharp Fabrics aka the Draper Dedicated to providing suitable materials and supplies for accurate historical re-enactment clothing and textile amenities for many different genres from 'ancient' through WWII and carry many items of interest to heirloom sewers and traditional quilters. Offers fabrics, notions, tools, books, etc., useful for historical re-enactment. Button Emporium & Ribbonry They have both an online and bricks & mortar shop (in Portland, Ore.). They have not only loads of vintage and new buttons but also an amazing ribbon and trim selection to suit any project. Candlelight Valley Fabrics They are liquidating their inventory, but still have a great selection of wools, Bemberg lining, and more, at 30% off while it lasts. Cia's Palette Fabric essentials for quilters! Crafty Planet! Online and in-person (Minneapolis). Super knowledgeable. Denver Fabrics Fabrics, patterns, and more! Dharma Trading Company Excellent source for inexpensive and high-quality PFD fabrics. Their silks are especially nice (and reasonably priced)! They also sell the dyes you might need, and have the BEST customer service. [http://www.duckcloth.com.au/ Duckcloth] in Australia Emma One Sock Designer Fashion Fabric equilter.com Not just for quilting. Have an amazing selection of beautiful fabrics. F - J Fabric.com - Formerly Phoenix Textiles Group, Inc; lots of fabric Fabric Attic - Loads of fabric hidden in Montana. Fabric Depot - Excellent both online and at brick-and-mortar store! Fabric Hound- Good selection. FabricMart - Great prices fabrics-store.com Fabric Tales - Japanese Fabric (Double Yum!) FabShopHop! This is a great online resource if you need to find a particular cotton print. The 'FabSearch' function is quite useful and will search several online shops for you. Farmhouse Fabrics Carries a selection of heirloom fabrics, mostly cottons, as well as children's patterns, trims, and buttons. Fashion Fabrics Club Fashionista Fabrics The Fat Quarter Shop Fine Fabrics Gorgeous Fabrics - Great for jersey prints Hancock's of Paducah Quality cottons, patterns and a wonderful selection of per yard sales, books, patterns and notions with a focus on quilting. Customer service great in person, catalog or in online sales, and more than happy to help with garment questions. K - P Lace Mart - All different kinds of lace for sale. Little Cherubs Heirloom - Lots and lots of fabric, notions, patterns and even a gift boutique and gift certificates! Lucy's Fabrics - A wide range of fabrics, especially knits, but closing out of fabric to concentrate on trims. Everything is on sale (as at early June 2010). MacCulloch & Wallis - One for the UK people... Great for random haberdashery and does lovely lining fabric. Quite expensive postage (£7.50 flat rate) so have to make it a large order :) Mary Jo's Fabric in Gastonia, NC - also a great place to go in person! They have all kinds of fabrics, lots of notions and good prices. Miss Kitty's 5n10 - REAL vintage fabrics Mood Designer Fabrics "As featured on Project Runway." myfabrics.co.uk - Another one for the UK people. Based in Germany but aimed at the UK market. Generally low prices and also has regular promotions. Near Sea Naturals. Wonderful organic cottons and wools. Over the Rainbow - Great selection of quilting cottons and other fabrics. Run by a lovely family! Purl-- This is a great store for those who knit and sew! Lots of high quality fabrics and a good selection of Japanese designers. R - T Renaissance Fabrics - Very reasonable prices for wide variety of fabrics Repro Depot - Reproduction fabric. Yum! Reproduction Fabrics - A large source of cotton reproduction fabrics for costumers and quilters. (1775 - 1950) Best customer service and the nicest people to do business with! Revival Fabrics - Cool retro and vintage fabric! Love the vintage silk fabrics. Richard the Thread - Great costume supplier! Only place I have yet found that offers hooping material in large enough quantities to make a hoopskirt one's self. The only disadvatage: they require a $35 minimum order. Sawyer Brook Distinctive Fabrics High quality, some genuine discounted Designer fabrics, Linings, Interfacings, etc. - and Lots of unique Buttons. Swatching service. Sew Baby Sew It Up Garment sewing and knitting kits with a variety of fabrics Sew Mama Sew- Really pretty fabric. Sew Sassy. - One of the few places you can find powerknit for making bras! They also have a wide range of underwire sizes. Also swimwear fabrics & supplies, and lingerie fabrics and notions. Sewzannes Fabrics Spandex House - Huge variety of spandex fabrics, including abundance of knit prints Sterling Button - Thousands of Buttons, Buckles, Fasteners and other supplies. Sterling Pleating - Reliable, High Quality Pleating of Fabrics and Materials. Stonemountain and Daughter Berkeley, California, emporium of fabric, trims, yarn, notions, and books. Swatch service, classes, and an amazing collection of vintage/modern buttons. Stretch House - A good place to find stretch fabrics! Superbuzzy This online store carries an excellent selection of Japanese fabric imports as well as a good selection of ribbon, notions and sewing books. Thai Silks Wide variety of silk, silk blends and cotton The Fabric Fairy Variety of fabrics including a huge, fun and colourful selection of knits. Also embellishments and other goodies. Three Sisters Fabric Online - Warm prints and quilting fabrics. Notions, gifts and more. U - Z Virginia Johnson - Pricey, but beautiful, and hand printed and based in Toronto! Vogue Fabrics Wide selection of designer fabrics, special occasion fabrics. Also corset supplies. Waechters Silk Shop. Wonderful fabrics, buttons, and trim. Also notions and patterns. Check the "Vavoom!" section to fall in love with gorgeous, unusual fabrics. Nice people, amazing service. Order online or call them to get personal help. Swatches available, too. Pricey, though. Warm Biscuit - Technically a bedding company but they do sell children's fabrics! Z and S Fabrics-- A fun mix of designs, good prices on clearance fabrics, and a cute new baby picture on the homepage.